1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a heat exchanger that effectively distributes a refrigerant by varying the cross-sectional area of a header and an air conditioner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner generally uses a refrigeration cycle to adjust temperature, humidity, airflow direction and air distribution, and also removes dust from the air to provide an environment suitable for humans. Main constituents configuring the refrigeration cycle include a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, an expansion valve, and a fan.
Air conditioners may be classified into split type air conditioners having an indoor unit and an outdoor unit separately installed, and integrated type air conditioners having an indoor unit and an outdoor unit installed together in one cabinet. For a split type air conditioner, the indoor unit thereof includes a heat exchanger to exchange heat with air suctioned through a panel, and a fan to suction the indoor air and blow the suctioned air out to the indoor space.
A heat exchanger, a device constituting an air conditioner, may function as a condenser or an evaporator. The heat exchanger may be provided with a refrigerant pipe to guide a refrigerant, and the refrigerant pipe may be coupled to multiple heat exchange fins to increase heat exchange efficiency.
A heat exchanger having a microchannel refrigerant tube is known to have a better heater transfer property than other types of heat exchangers, and is thus used for air conditioners. However, since the refrigerant undergoes phase change as it flows along the microchannel refrigerant tube, the refrigerant may not be uniformly distributed throughout the refrigerant tube.
Moreover, ineffective distribution of the refrigerant throughout the refrigerant tube may prevent complete use of the refrigerant tube provided to the heat exchanger. As a result, the heat exchange efficiency and performance of the heat exchanger may be degraded, and the air conditioner may not be optimally operated.